List of Pantheons
List of Pantheons: Pantheon Guardian is a standard Pantheon with a electric club. In the "Find Hidden Base" mission from the first game, where Zero fights against Blizzack Staggroff, they are green and their eyes are used as spotlights to detect intruders. Pantheon Hunter is a standard Pantheon equipped with an arm cannon. It is the simplest, in design and function, of the Pantheons and has its first appearance in Mega Man Zero's introductory sequence. This one attacks with 3 shots in a row. Pantheon Ace is a pair of flying Pantheons sub-bosses. They are the first of three Bosses Zero must face in the Neo Arcadia Shrine stage, first appearing as statues. Pantheon Aqua is an aquatic Pantheon from Mega Man Zero 3 that shoots harpoons. Modified Pantheon Aqua is the sub-boss of Childre Inarabitta's stage, Oceanic Highway Ruins. It's a Pantheon Aqua modified by the Dark Elf. After its defeat, Zero receives the Cyber-elf Kynite. Pantheon Base is a green Pantheon from Glacier Le Cactank's stage, Snowy Plains. It uses a flail hammer and rides a hovercraft. Zero can use its hovercraft. Pantheon Bomber is a Pantheon that throws bombs from the windows of Deathtanz Mantisk's stage, Old Residential. Pantheon Core is the boss of the "Destroy Train" mission in Mega Man Zero. It's the core of the train, located in the engine chamber. It attacks with a flamethrower and tries to smash Zero into hidden spikes on the ceiling by lifting the floor. If the player has a high rank, it will also use Brain Pressure. Nickname: 頭脳特急 (Zunou Tokkyuu, Brain Super Express) EX skill: Brain Pressure (ブレインプレッシャー): The Pantheon Core will slowly move forward to smash Zero. Mission enemies: *'Sub-boss:' Metarook *Crush Roller *Gli-Eye *Kerberos *Pantheon Flyer *Pantheon Warrior *Raven *Seal Cannon Pantheon Fist is a Pantheon with large fists from Mega Man Zero 3. Their punch can push Zero off an edge. It's possibly an upgrade to the Pantheon Warrior. Pantheon Flyer , is a flying Pantheon. It can fly to the background to evade Zero's attacks. Pantheon Hammer is an armored Pantheon equipped with a flail hammer and a shield. The shield can be removed with the Chain Rod. Pantheon Hopper is a Pantheon from Mega Man Zero 2. They like to crawl toward Zero and leap to attack when close. Pantheon Launcher is a Pantheon from Mega Man Zero 2. It has a giant cannon that shoots several shots in a row. Pantheon Warrior is a Pantheon from Mega Man Zero with a large fist. Pantheon Zombie are dead Pantheons summoned by Anubis Necromancess. They can't inflict too much damage, but they can trap Zero long enough for Anubis to attack him. Pantheon Corpse is a broken Pantheon found in Fenri Lunaedge's stage, Hibernation Chamber. Scrap elves can return them to life. It acts like the Pantheon Zombie and the Pantheon Guardian. Unused Pantheons In the book Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works, there are sketches of three Pantheons that where not used in games: *Pantheon Typhoon (パンテオンタイフーン): A Pantheon head surrounded by clouds. *Flame Pantheon (炎パンテオン): A modified Pantheon equipped with a gas burner. *Lizard Pantheon (トカゲパンテオン): A Pantheon equipped with a tail and suction cups in his hands and feet. See also *Pantheon *Variant *Rainbow Devil *Hittite Hottide Category:Mega Man Zero enemies Pantheon Pantheon Pantheon Pantheon Pantheon